conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Leubantia
Infomation Excuse me, Tharnton, I wanted to give you a few suggestions for Leubantia. *First, you said Leubantia's area was about 167,120 km2 and was located in the Baltic Sea and has borders with Poland and Kaliningrad. The area is too big for its current location, so you should reduce its area about 20-40,000 because otherwise it would swallow smaller islands nearby. *Second, Leubantia's population is estimated to be 70,047,562 for this year. Leubantia would be overtly overpopulated. The only countries which have a similar population have an area bigger than 600,000 km2. Population should be around 10-20 millions of inhabitants. *And last, you mentioned that the County of Leubantia was founded in the 16th Century BC. The definition of County originated around the Middle Ages, so this seems quite unreal. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Firstly, I'll reduce the area. Secondly, Leubantia has a huge pop density, second only to Netherlands. Finally, it was officialy called "county". [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Information II The area range you putted is ok, just be more specific. Let's say if Leubantia has 40,000 km2 of area and a high density of population, you shouldn't exceed 25 millions of inhabitants, because that will more adequate. For example, the Netherlands has an area of about 41,000 km2 and a population of 16 millions. And I meant, that no counties existed until Roman Europe. You should use the term "County", make like an approximate translation of a name in the native language of that people. --Sir Spart Sparklbox 08:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) P.D.: Excuse me if I'm bothering you so much, but I'm just trying to help improve your world. Country's Name Would Leubantia technically be called Léübäntîä? And Trilfuva Trîlfüvä? Maybe it would be a good idea to specify in the respective articles, at least in-line. -detectivekenny Leubantian dosen't work like that. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Economy After analyzing a little bit, I think Leubantian economy is too strong for many circumstances. It has almost the double GDP of Japan! No country in the world has a GDP larger than 5 trillion. What could make Leubantian economy stronger than Germany or France? Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The USA has a GDP higher than 5 trillion. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:52, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Truth. No one else does, though. --Woogers 20:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me, I meant that no other country than the United States has a GDP higher than 5 trillion. Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:00, January 1, 2010 (UTC) WHAT?! There's no way a country this small has one that big, especially when compared to Japan. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Seriously! That's 299,000 per capita. That's 2.5 times larger than its successor, Liechtenstein, and 5 times larger than it's closest decent-sized country, Norway. Nevertheless, Norway has about 1/5 the population of Leubantia. Forty-thousand should be a maximum. See this list. [[User:Detectivekenny|Detectivekenny] 02:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC)] :Wow, I'm moving to Qatar. I have to learn Arabic first somehow and try not to get in trouble with the law. Woogers 14:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. About $43, 256 PPP. Total is about $7 trillion. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:23, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No $43,256 for per PPP Capita, then about 50 million for total GDP (PPP). Then for nominal, increase the values slightly. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No way. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 16:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) No way? No way. That is as far as it can go for a country this small. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Also, PPP isn't the per capita, and "total" is either total nominal or total PPP. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:39, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, I just calculated and got 1,075 Billion. (43000 * 25000000) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) OK. About 63 million at the very least. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) 1.075 Trillion for total. Then 43,256 for per capita. It is that easy. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) OK. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:52, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Military How can a land this small have among teh strongest armies in the world? O_o The Emperor Zelos 13:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : No idea, I just fixed his grammar there. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Now that he is gone shouldnt we perhaps fix things up if its to be around? The Emperor Zelos 17:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I know he is gone, but Leubantia remains his, so we should not go over-board. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: He agreed to an overhaul in order to stay in NRW, so technically, we have implied consent to go overboard. Woogers(lol what ) 17:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I dont know the rules but that seems reasonble, and considering there is a huge contradiction as most great nations today with military power do have nuclear weapons The Emperor Zelos 21:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) History In general, the whole section follows English/British history, which in a case of an Eastern European/Baltic nation is totally unlikely. It's obvious, that Leubantia couldn't have been involved in any conflicts with East Francia, the Battle of Hastings, or the Hundred Years' War, nor could it have established any colonies. Tharnton apparently knows nothing about the Hanseatic League, the Teutonic Order's state, German, Swedish, Polish history, and that the whole area was under German influence for hundreds of years. These, and Russian history should be the main defining factors of Leubantian history, not diplomatic relations with kingdoms on the other end of the continent. Unless Leubantia is removed from NRW, of course ;) Thyles 12:56, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I wholeheartedly agree. When I rewrote his Home Affairs Minister bios, I relied heavily on Polish and Lithuanian history to flesh out the articles. (It certainly sounds better than "high home affairs bills, which disrupted his term slightly.") Genius In the Lamp 13:21, March 31, 2010 (UTC) And thank you for your work GitL, but I'm starting to feel two third of the Leubantia-articles should be deleted :( Thyles 13:57, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :And I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to contract the number of Prime Ministers and revise their terms in office a bit. The dates are just a bit too neat for my personal liking. Genius In the Lamp 00:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :A quick study of Prussian history shows that the Prime Minister (or Chief Minister) position did not exist in that nation until about the late 17th Century. They were not also elected to terms, but rather appointed and dismissed by the Head of State (i.e. the King). With some input from others, I can certainly make the necessary adjustments to the list of Prime Ministers, time permitting on my part. :I have also made a preliminary list of Leubantian kings. Any guidance on when the Leubantian monarchy should start would be appreciated. I would also welcome any improvements on names to bring them in line with the Leubantian language (once the list of published, of course.) Genius In the Lamp 00:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I have made it so there was a duchy that took over a county west of it and then became a kingdom. The Kingdom of Leubantia began in 960 AD and ended in 1848 AD. The Duchy of Leubantia began in the sixth century AD and ended in 959 AD after a regime change?. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you. I just have to work backwards now (my list of Kings actually went up to 1918, but I can stop at 1848). When do you suggest the office of Prime Minister begin? I'm thinking at the start of the 18th Century, but second opinions are certainly welcome. I also have a good idea now who to contract from the list. Genius In the Lamp 00:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm going to have to say. . . a century or two after the Parliament of Leubantia was formed in 1350 (I personally think it should go to 1450 or maybe 1500). —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:49, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::And also, did the Triple Entente depose the defeated countries' hereditary rulers but keep democratic rulers? In WW1. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I was just trying to stick to Tharnton's history at little a bit. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:08, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Area/pop TimeMaster, Genius, Woogers, thank you for reshaping Leubantia, and we need some exact statistics. I'd say its area is between 55,000-60,000 km2, closer to the upper margin (compared to the nearby Lithuania and Latvia - both about 65K), say 58,424. Tharnton suggested its pop density was about that of the Netherlands (399,8), but with regard to the geographic and historical conditions of the area in general, it's improbable (unless you remove it from the NRW). I think a density about 200 (say 203) is OK, and even so, it is an extremely high density compared to the Baltics, and Eastern Europe. My proposal is: area: 58,424 km2 pop: 11,860,072 pdens: 203 Thyles 07:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay, if the Netherlands is 399, I'd have to say put the density at 270 instead of 203. And Leubantia is supposed to be a bit larger than Lithuania. Could you put these factors in and try again? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking: area: "68,424" km2 pop: "18,679,752" pdens: "273" Hey, that population is close to Tharnton's. This is good. Please post if you disagree. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hey TM, I think both your area and pop are way too big, though Leubantia is a bit 'longer' than Lithuania and Latvia, it's much less bulky, I wouldn't think it exceeds 60K. :As I mentioned, Eastern Europe's pop dens is much lower than the Benelux, the UK and Germany, and the Baltic area is especially sparsely populated. A figure about 200 is enough to follow Tharnton's concept of a densely populated Baltic nation, I think. :However, this is an NRW world, and any decision of the NRW guild is OK with me :) :Thyles 17:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Leubantia could be an exception, as its place is a good place to be one. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:01, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Alliance with England Could someone think up a story of how Leubantia got good relations with England? If we can't find a good reason, we can just ditch the alliance with England. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Canal I was thinking the canal might be a natural fault like in Scotland (see here). That would fix everything, eh? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Tharnton's history says it was dug. But it is about three times longer than the Panama Canal so. . . yeah. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, April 18, 2010 (UTC) It couldn't have been dug, because Gdańsk was an important trade centre since the 1200s. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 20:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh I have an idea, how about it goes to the strait of Leubantia. Then it will be shorter than the Panama Canal. Also, the chinese built some huge canal before 1200 right? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Zonyon Great country! Hello from Zonyon! Diplomatic relations?Uvwxyz (talk) 10:50, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I am just wondering if there are any nations still currently active in the Nearly Real World. Could you please let me know in the talk page of the Kingdom of Helvore? It would be greatly appreciated! Javants (talk) 10:19, January 19, 2016 (UTC)